Technologies exist which allow users to designate categories of information in which desired content may be presented. For example, web sites may allow users to select categories from a variety of different sources and content providers. Such sites are generally known as “portals,” and provide a central gateway through which users can be presented with options and links to various information sources. In this way, users can check, for example, their stocks, mail, local weather, sports scores, and movie listings.
Other techniques exist that attempt to provide users with content that will be of particular interest to each user. For example, web sites may track items such as books and Digital Video Disks (“DVDs”) based on attributes of such items, such as title, author, performer, and genre. By tracking previously-purchased books and DVDs, registered users may be presented with a web page offering items with similar attributes.
Video recording systems may allow users to voice opinions about specific television shows. Coupled with a programming guide, these video recording systems can later record concurrent episodes of the show or shows starring the same actor or shows of similar interest. Such systems may include personal video recorders (“PVRs”), which typically require a set-top box located at the viewer's location, along with a subscription service, to implement PVR services.
In another example, portals are capable of providing categorized content in disparate pieces (sometimes referred to as “iViews”), where each iView and its associated content can be aggregated into a single delivery package (for example, a web page). Users may select a category of content to be included within each iView, and may generally choose which iView(s) to see and exercise some control over how it is positioned inside the aggregated result.
In practical implementations of portals utilizing iViews, however, most users set up their portal once, if at all, and will thereafter simply keep these initial preferences. As a result, such users may miss out on viewing new content and categories of content that may be more interesting than the iViews originally selected. Similarly, content which is most interesting to the user at a particular time will not be properly emphasized within the aggregated result, such that the user does not give it the attention it is due.
Even if users update their iView configuration very frequently, each configuration is still static. That is, the set of iViews shown, and the order in which they are shown, is constant. Moreover, although the content of each iView may change over time (for example actual news headlines), its overall subject is static (for example, company news).
Conventional portals often concentrate on the computer screen as the main output device thru which the user will receive the delivered content. The scope may be further limited if the portal is rendered in Hypertext Mark-up Language (“HTML”) and runs in a web browser. Even when mobile devices like personal digital assistants (“PDAs”) and smart cellular phones are used to access conventional portals, the portals are often still rendered in a type of browser.
Such a browser-limited approach may have emerged from an impression that browsers are ubiquitous on many client machines and that portals leave no-footprint on those clients by rendering to them. However, by heading in that direction the portal vendors have limited the capabilities of the portal and the distribution of the content. Moreover, to the extent that delivered content is typically text or image-based in a browser, users may have come to expect only those formats.
The browser-centric approach is usually used for the average business user who comes in to the office in the morning, and logs-in to his computer. However, there are many scenarios that prohibit access to computers. For example, many blue-collar employees do not have computers at their place of work. Also, many people are simply not computer savvy, and/or find computers intimidating. Even the savvy computer user has situations where using a laptop is difficult or impossible (the drive to the office, for example).
Other systems for providing information to users also offer the feature of personalizing information for a particular user or group of users. Examples of such systems include Internet search engines, which allow users to input terms about which the users would like more information, and return documents (or links to documents) containing these terms. Such personalizable information systems have various techniques for allowing users to input their preference information.